Sober Nights
by Monisse
Summary: They were helplessly drunk, with a very promising hell of a hang over in the morning, he just hoped that, tomorrow, both would still remember this night. Very B&B story.
1. Sober Night

**Title:** Sober Nights  
**Pairing:** Booth/Brennan  
**Rating:** T  
**Timeline:** Possible ending of season 3  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**

* * *

**

**Sober Night**

They had been drinking for some hours now, to celebrate the conclusion of what seemed to be the biggest case they ever worked. They had, finally, caught Gormagon, and what a better time to celebrate than this, when the lab was silent, with no living soul in sight? Only two persons still lingered, in a very cosy, dim lighted office.

Laughter filled the air, and a cheerful mood stood between the two partners. Two empty bottles of vodka lay carefree between them, as they sat lazily on the sofa.

The mood inside was heating as the drunken conversations boiled to higher levels of intimacy. He suddenly grabbed her hand, easily pushed her to her feet and through the lab until they reached outside, all the while hearing her faint protests, and stumbling over one another raising a fit of giggles from both.

Fresh air was a blessing against their flushed faces and they soon started to move in a slow pace through the gardens, finding a soft spot on the grass to seat. A comfortable silence surrounded them as their gaze stood fixed in the millions of starts that shone in the velvet black sky. It was a beautiful summer night.

His inebriated eyes came to rest upon her turned upright face, and studied the soft features of his partner for a while.

"Bones, do you like being my partner?" He asked with an inch of anxiety in his voice, all of the sudden.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't want anyone other than you. " Her voice came fast and higher than usual. She turned her head and looked at his eyes closely, immediatly feeling slightly light headed.

"Why?" Came his voice, barely over a whisper as he inched his head towards hers until their foreheads touched.

"Silly, Seeley, silly… because I love you." She bluntly said as a matter of fact, her blue eyes drunkenly dancing all over his face, a wide smile upon her lips.

Then, moving away, she let her back lay against the fresh grass with her eyes searching for the depths of the sky above. The statement made him speechless, and suddenly all the alcohol seemed to vanish from his veins, leaving him only with his sober eyes on her.

A wide smile spread over his face, enlightening his eyes. A smile that matched hers in perfection. She started to laugh softly, a sound so rare, and he couldn't help but let himself chuckle at the contagious melody of his partner.

They were helplessly drunk, with a very promising hell of a hang over in the morning, he just hoped that, tomorrow, both would still remember this night.

* * *

I hope you liked this, Bones quite drunk to finally admit she loves Booth. Completly OOC, I know, and yet I like it! Reviews are always appreciated!

**_Monisse_**


	2. The Morning After

Well, I wasn't going to turn the previous One-Shot into a full story, but apparently many people liked it, when showed in another place, then here you have, a continuation for that Sober Night. I hope you like it.

* * *

**The Morning After**

The fresh new rays of light entered the room from the far window on the left. The cream curtains were wide open and let the clear sun warm the bed. She opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust to the abusive glow all around. Her head rocked, like a million drums inside.

'_Morning. Light. Head. Hurts._'

Beside the fact that her brain was already in full operating mode, her body felt like it had been hit by a running mob of angry elephants. Quite unlikely, living in the city… but still, every single muscle ached.

A white hand came to cover her blue eyes, which shone with sober moisture in the sunlight, and rubbed them forcefully until they could focus properly. Releasing a deep sigh, she tried to move and looked into the clock. Bright red numbers shown it was already past 8 in the morning. Too early for someone who has a headache the size of Texas, too late for an Anthropologist who has to work.

She forced her body up in the bed with resignation, every muscle complaining. Sliding her long legs to the side, and placing her feet on the floor, she made sure she still had all the movement ability functioning. Forcing herself up and to walk a few steps into the bathroom direction, turned out more difficult that what was expected. Another deep growl of ache came out. Movement ability close to zero.

A few minutes later she found herself leaning over the sink, trying patiently to wash her tired face with cold running water. Handfuls of water hit her cheeks, washing away the previous day events and a sleepless night all together, sending them down into the pipe.

Slowly, lifting her head, she allowed herself to see her reflection for the first time in that morning.

'_Oh…_' Was the only thought running over her mind in the moment.

The mirrored image of the woman was not of the confident doctor she used to be. Now, she was reduced to blood shot eyes with dark circles around them, ruffled curls of auburn hair and face as pale as the moon.

"Note to self…" She said tentatively, her voice still rough from drink and lack of sleep.

"Do not, ever, drink with Booth again." Her fingers brushed the curls in disarray.

"Specially, don't end up saying you love him..."

Brain synapses and all sort of body functions stopped. Breathing became difficult and her strong heart beat was the only sound filling the room, it roared like a thousand drums in her ears. Her eyes shot open to the mirrored image of her.

Panic pumped her veins instead of blood, and her actions froze in time.

"Oh my… What have I done?"

* * *

Enjoyed it so a far? Just wait for next chapter to know how Booth spent the rest of the night and how he's going to cope with his own hang over. Reviews are welcomed:)


	3. Restless Night

Here you go, the third chapter of this story! Thanks so much for the reviews and favs. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Restless Night**

He tossed and turned. Warm blankets and white sheets were falling lazily of the surface of a half empty bed. Sleep seemed to be hard to get tonight as he, once again, turned in his side trying desperately to find a comfortable position.

Part of the alcohol that he had been drinking with her last night, was now painfully leaving his body in the form of tiny drops of sweat that were forming in his forehead, neck and hands, as he made another restless movement. The early night events swam in the vast wide sea of his brain, waves of smells, thoughts, visions and words.

He remembered the immense joy both had felt at the capture of that twisted maniac, and the comfortable feeling of being sat in her office sipping from a bottle of vodka she kept hidden behind the anatomy book in the shelf.

"She said the bottle was waiting for the day when I would come over and celebrate the event." He chuckled to the silent night, remembering how it all begun.

He did too bring his own bottle, thinking in the exact same way. They sipped, drink and sipped again, until they had drink too much, and there were two empty bottles nearby and full open grins on both their faces.

All of that was blurred; the spaces surrounding them seemed to twist and turn, the sounds mixing together in a colossal cacophony, but the only thing that remained static were her eyes. Crystal blue eyes that danced freely powered by the Russian alcohol. The damn Russian alcohol that gave him this endless headache that threatened to become even bigger by the upcoming morning light.

And he remembered so much more. Being outside with her, looking into the vast sky, beautifully above, and reflected just as amazingly in her eyes.

He remembered then, how lovely was the melody she chanted into the stars. Her soft voice laughing for no apparent reason, but feeling carefree enough to let her mind drown in his comfortable presence and offer him the most wonderful sound in the world, her crystalline laughter.

She had said something there, but he obviously waved it away. For as unbelievable it might be, she said…

"She said…" His brown eyes opened in disbelief, widening to a state of panic.

Another laugh broke the quietness around. He surely had dreamt it, or rationally it could be a by product of the gallons of drink he had ingested and was now playing awful tricks with his vision and specially his mind.

'_Naughty, naughty alcohol…_' Although most of it had successfully left his system he was still feeling the painful side effects.

The rest of the night was spent as in much deep thought as it had begun. Somewhere in the ephemeral hours, he had lost the battle to rest his brain as it stubbornly focused on his partner.

Eventually, the first rays of light entered from the window and directly into his eyes. His hand came to shelter his face from the abusing light and prepared mentally to the big event of getting up and ready to work. '_What a hangover…_'

A sudden unconfortable feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Anxiety bathed his muscles at the idea of meeting with her after the last night events.

He then wondered what exactly she had told him that made this morning seem so unsettling. '_Probably an anthropological joke… and I didn't get it._' He thought laughing his way into the bathroom, preparing for the rest of the day.

* * *

Oh my.. what a hangover! How will both react when face to face?? Don't miss the next chapter soon :) Keep those reviews coming!


	4. Blurred Disapointments

**Blurred Disappointments**

High heels clasped the solid floor when she made her way, amazingly fast, inside the facility. Doors opened with full force and closed behind her as she hastily made her way over miles of long corridors as people passing by said their 'good mornings'.

She ran fast, faster than she ever ran before, running away from something immaterial persecuting her soul 'til the very end of it. There was no physical person running after her, instead thoughts raced in her mind miles per hour never ending, feeding on the fear that started to run on her veins earlier. She wanted to shut those images of him; the sound of his voice still asking if she liked him.

'_As a partner, Brennan_' produced her logical brain, but it was too late, her heart was winning a battle against every single brain cell that ever lived to tell a story, and the best way to avoid everything was to run.

Pushing open the final door to the lab, she rapidly crossed the few yards left to reach the safest place for now, her office. At this hour in the morning there were still few people walking around the lab but her co-workers already stood in the high platform witnessing her grand escape from the world.

When inside, she forcefully pushed the door shut and leaned on it breathing harshly from all the previous running, slowly closing her eyes.

"_I might as well be going crazy…_" She sadly said in between gasps, her lungs adjusting to the sudden necessity for air.

Moving around to place her bag and coat on their respective places she sat behind her desk searching for something to occupy her mind and bury deep the thoughts of a certain partner. Her head still pumping with the enormous head ache, a pain that he too would be feeling at the time. It made her work difficult in the beginning but the stubborn woman that she was kept moving forward, revising paperwork, opening old case files.

Thankfully her friends already knew when it was imperative to leave her be and none of them interrupted her morning, since there was no case to work.

That peaceful time revealed to be a bad option, from time to time her mind was assaulted with feelings of that night. How good she felt with him, to the incredible point of saying _that_. She felt such a fool. But obviously, if he eventually came to her, she would say that it was all about the distillate liquid they had been drinking. He would certainly understand.

At this point she didn't want to see him, for her own sake, let alone knowing if he still remembered. Her heart squeezed tight, wrapped around the fear of being emotionally too close to him. They were partners, nothing more, nothing less. A partnership that was to be kept functional at any rate.

"_He's just my partner!_" She screamed loudly, struggling with no one in particular.

A knock on the door brought her back from the insistent reverie.

"_Hi Bones!_" Voice tender and warm, head peering at the now slightly open door.

"_What do you want?_" She responded, a little too harsh for her taste.

He made his way to the front of her desk, taking unsure steps in her direction.

"_Gees_... _I just wanted to know how you spent the rest of the night. Headache?_"

She eyed him intently searching for some sight of change. None was apparent. '_Does he remember it?_' - "_Of course, after two bottles that was very predictable._"

"_Yeah, tell me about it…_" And then he laughed, melting away her heart.

He let the weight of his body slump in the dark couch resting his head back and closing his eyes, savouring the silence that her office provided. Coming closer to him, she waited long minutes until he provided more words into the conversation. No more came from his part.

'_It's now or never…'_ Clearing her thoughts away, her brain thrived in the new found courage to speak.

"_Do you remember anything from last night Booth?_" Her mind wanted a '_no_', but her heart… that was a different matter.

Opening his eyes in her direction, confusion was evident in his face. "_I remember very little Bones, just us drinking here, and then we went outside… nothing more than that._"

"_Not even what you asked me?_" She nervously laughed, dismissing the seriousness of the question.

"_No, I'm sorry. Was it something embarrassing?_" Sincerity.

Her body immediately stiffened at his words. '_How could he forget?_' Blue eyes burned with deception, although her brain dwelled in a constant relief, her heart sank in despair. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, and immediately knew. '_He doesn't remember._'

Her eyes rested on the floor, suddenly embarrassed with the possibility of wanting him to remember.

She stepped away grabbing her blue coat from the cloth hanger, getting ready to go outside and work a little more. "_Why did you came, Booth?_" Ice cold words intended to hurt.

He quickly got up and followed her hurried pace outside. "_What you think about lunch, eh?_" He wiggled his eyebrows in an appellative fashion.

Closer and closer to the examining tables, where white remains laid; she went, avoiding his gaze.

"_I don't want to. I have a lot of work to do here, as you see..._" She said pointing to the half skeleton. "_Besides, we don't have any case together. So, please, would you leave me alone?_" With that said she turned her back on him, leaving no space to further exchange of words. It was over, for as much as it hurt her, she pushed him away.

The agent just stood there, hit with the full force of her not so pleasant words. Her full back against him was the cue to leave. Confusion was all over him as he silently made his way out of the place, stealing a glance behind at her form for the last time.

* * *

Ouch... Poor Booth!!! How will he cope with it? Don't miss the next chapter!! Reviews are loved :) 


	5. Survival Kit

**Survival Kit**

Several days have passed by him with no case in sight, lucky for her that still avoided every opportunity of talking, let alone being together, even just for coffee.

The warm summer night found Special Agent Seeley Booth still in his work clothes, seating uncomfortably in his office chair, his fingers playing with a poker chip, his eyes absently lost in the movement outside the window.

He had called several times, to her office, to her cell, her house, every goddamn link to her, which always failed. She didn't answer his calls, he tried to go there to see her face to face again, but she was ever so busy with those unanimated remains that she cared so much. Always waving him out, shutting him further away from her and her heart. He sensed her protective walls built all over again around her damaged feelings and as much as he tried to reach out for her in the darkness the more they kept him at arms length. Fear consumed his soul, fear of losing her forever.

'_God, lend me strength. What have I done to deserve this?_' Rage, pure and dominant rage on his veins as he tossed the helpless chip into the farther wall breaking the plastic into equal pieces.

For the last several nights, where sleep was far away in his thoughts, he tried to recall that infamous night and its precedents. Her last conversation with him had been very hurtful and conclusive. He couldn't place what he had done wrong.

"_Was it anything I said?_" He asked to the careless wall.

"_That couldn't possible be it, I just asked her to lunch, that doesn't hurt, does it?_"

It all was slowly killing him inside. Not hearing her voice again was painfully driving him insane. God, he even missed the way they would bicker about everything and anything at all. He would give anything, just anything to see her blue eyes again, just like the way he saw that on that night, happy and carefree just for him.

The days weren't the same anymore, he didn't bother going to the Diner for some slice of pie and fresh coffee is she wasn't by his side, where he was certain she belonged. He tried several times, until the table for one had become unbearable.

He let himself sank in

"_Hey, going nuts there buddy?_" An old agent asked playfully, entering Booth's office.

"_Don't worry, I'll survive!_" He offered a half smile, although his eyes were dark and sad.

The grey haired man entered further into the room easily placing a bunch of white papers neatly folded into a yellowed cover above the desk, in front of his colleague. A case file. A horribly gore, '_skelletony_' case.

"_I bet you will, you're a tough kid._" Turning away to exist, leaving the younger agent to his own demons.

"_Man, you just saved my life!_" He said, grabbing the file along with his dark jacked, a white teeth smile all over. '_Ah, just what I needed._'

With that he was gone.

* * *

Ahah... A case!! How will it go on now that Bones seems to be out of her mind annoyed with Booth? Next chapter will be a very long conversation with Bones and Angela, wait for it. Once again, thanks so much for the reviews, and I would love to read more reviews telling me how much you are enjoying this storry and what I should do to make it better! Thank you. :) 


	6. Hide and Seek

We came to the point of 6 chapters, exactly the middle of this story :) This chapter is the one I love the moast, an interaction with Bones and Angela, and I loved to write Angela's character!! She's so funny!! Enjoy this one.

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

"_You are running away!_" Accused a very annoyed dark haired artist as she made way into her friend's office, a finger pointed forcefully in her direction.

"_No… I'm pretty much seating on this chair, doing my work…_" Responded Temperance, a little annoyed herself with the sudden interruption. She usually didn't mind her friend coming in and making her come to one or another realisation on some aspects of her life or lack of social skills, but today, that was something she gladly wanted to avoid.

"_Funny, sweetie. You can say everything you want, throw some anthropological answer into the cauldron, but I know better. You, my dear, are in denial stage one, running away._" The artist said without pausing, never averting her eyes.

"_I'm not…_"

"_Ah…_" Angela said halting the defending words with a full hand in front of her friend's eyes. "_I'm not finished yet, missy!_"

Temperance couldn't help but feeling like a 5 year old girl who was being lectured by her older sister. She thought that if she ever had a sister, she would scarily act like the woman in front of her.

The artist breathed deeply, thinking that she was going too fast for her big brainy friend. She took a seat in front of her desk and looked softly into her friend's eyes, searching for something she didn't quite understood so far.

"_I know you need to have a great reason for what you're doing now, but I'm failing to see the reason why._" She said with concern in her voice, concern for what her best friend was doing, throwing all her emotions and possible happy future into the wind.

Temperance sighed, a deep sound coming from her troubled mind. She needed to talk with someone about that, yet she wasn't the best one to confide her life into another person, and the only person she wanted to talk to right now, was the only one that shouldn't be talked to. "_Something… Something happened the day we finally caught Gormagon._" She murmured softly, her hands fidgeting with the ends of her shirt, face down as in shame.

"_Oh sweetie, what could be so bad…" – 'Or so good'_ – She thought "_that made you act like this?_"

"_Booth…_" She finally exhaled in defeat. He had been the one, _always_ him.

Holding back a huge temptation to smile at said name coming from the lips of the doctor, Angela let herself hold her friends hands in between hers, a sisterly gesture of comfort. "_You know you can tell me everything… I just want to know why you're pushing him away, so I could help you._"

"_We had been drinking that night, celebrating, getting… inebriated. It was all so comfortable, you know_..." She said getting a nod from her friend. "_He took me outside in the gardens… we watched the sky, it was so beautiful. And I knew, right there and then, I felt happy. Truly happy, since a long time, and he, he was the source of that happiness._" She replied with honesty.

Angela nodded, silently encouraging her to go on.

"_I felt… alive. That's when I told him… I…_" Temperance wasn't sure how to finish this sentence, it all seemed to come so easily to her that night, and now it looked like she had a word filter inside, blocking even the thought of them. She sighed in exasperation.

The dark haired woman waited patiently for her friend to resume her thoughts and come into a conclusion, but that never happened, she was forced to resign her high expectations and humbly offer her point of view.

"_I know you're not ready for this, but believe me, you have to face him sooner or later. Please, for both your sakes, tell him how happy you felt with him, and tell him how much you…_" Angela paused, knowing the words would be too much to bear at the time. "_Just don't shut him out. Don't hide away from him…"_

With that she stood up, smiling sadly at her friend who was still quietly seated on the chair, her crystal blue eyes too frightened for her own good. Calmly she turned away to leave, only looking behind to say the last words. "_You know you can always come to me to talk, right?_"

Although Temperance didn't answer, a slight nod of her head made Angela's feelings a little bit more at ease, and with that she was gone.

The fact that Temperance was still feeling that warm happiness in her chest deeply entwined with the current panic was getting into her nerves and taking the best of her. She wanted to smile because of the way he made her feel that night, so carefree, so not the doctor but the woman herself, and still remembered his soft eyes looking at her in a way that could possibly be interpreted as _adoration_.

And all the same time, she wanted to cry. Cry for what she was pushing away, for pushing away her best friend in the most rational way. In some way, it was not her fault, these actions, but a product of many years running away from sentimental shelter. Angela was right; she was _running away_, to the agonizing point of being mentally impossible to work with him.

* * *

Oh my! She doesn't want to work with him... what a struggle! Anyhow, thank you so much readers, for the 8000 hits, reviews and story alerts that make this writer here so very happy that people are reading and enjoying this story. Please help my engo and don't stop reviewing!!! Next chapter will be the beginning of the case, how will it work? 


	7. Hard Case

Yay chapter!! Sorry for the delay but work on the lab is becoming very tough and using all my time. Anyhow, thank you so much for the reviews, 10 000 hits, chapters allerts and so on... It makes me happy that people are actually reading the story!

**Ana Reber: **Since you didn't left any contact I'm replying to your review here. Thank you so much for it, you made me smile, I felt so happy with the nice words from you. To know how much people enjoy what I write, it's wonderfull! So, thanks for reading, liking it and spend a little time replying on it. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

**Hard Case**

At this point she feared any possible human conversation, anything that could bring back those lovely moments she spent some nights ago. All she wanted to do was burry her mind in work and talk only to dead skeletons, the ones who would never reply back or look at her with pity in their ocular cavities.

She, more than anything, wanted to shut the entire world outside, never again be caught in feelings and ridiculous emotions, and stay forever in the safety of this office. That turned out to be impossible, as a soft knock on the door brought her from the trance and back to the unkind reality.

"_Yes…?_" Realising a deep sigh and turning her eyes to the door that was now being opened.

A brown haired head peered through the door, his face was as straight as a statue but what caught her out of breath were his eyes. They were full of sadness, nevertheless a smile played over his lips. Entering forward into the office he said as a matter of fact. "_We have a new case, Bones! No more excuses._"

Her eyes shot open in disbelief. "_Excuses? What do you mean?_" She said positively dodging his piercing gaze.

She grabbed her purse and forensic kit forcefully making way between him and her desk, moving towards the door. They had a case, it was imperative to stay professional.

"_Are you coming?_" she said looking over her shoulder to see the dumb folded agent still trying to catch up with her indifference. He turned to follow her out of the door, both moving in the direction of his SUV and the crime scene.

The car ride was filled with a loud silence, an agonizing sound entering their ears uncomfortably. From time to time, his eyes would rest in her direction being greeted by an expressionless face; her eyes were cold as ice looking straight ahead.

He hoped that she would say something, anything at all, for he didn't know what more he could say without being stabbed by the flying daggers coming out of her eyes. A simple word coming from her lips would send him to heaven. There was nothing. He could manage an angry Bones, he even missed their bickering around, their car arguments, the way she would struggle to have the last word driving him crazy all the while. Yes, he could have that any moment, but not this. This indifference coming from her, it hurt as a fiery hell burning down his soul.

Eventually the car stopped, without crossing a single word with her, or even a look. Finally they arrived to the crime scene abandoning the vehicle and walking towards a mess of police, yellow tape and irritating chattering, like so many times before.

Her pace was fast making her way between the cars and people and he found hard to accompany her.

"_What's wrong with you, Temperance?_" He asked perplexed with her manners, trying to have some insight on what was happening between them.

"_Nothing is wrong with me._" She said without looking in his face, dressing her hands in white gloves.

"_It has to be. You have been avoiding me the past days. Not answering my calls, not being available to see me... please say something._" He said a little too loudly, making everyone around aware of their presence.

"_Booth, behave! This is a crime scene, not a place to chat._" She sighed and approximated herself from the scene. They were in a small alley, there was a great container of toxic waste, and inside rested a what, she thought, once had been a full human body.

Pushing away his emotions, he almost immediately dressed the facade of professionalism.

"_What do we have here?_" Grabbing his small note book and a pen, preparing to write every word she would say.

"_Male, late twenties… Caucasian. Most of the flesh has been burnt by the liquid he's immersing in. There are few bones remaining intact. That's as far as I can go. Bring this all to the Jeffersonian to be identified. My work here is done._"

Removing the gloves from her slender fingers, she made way once again inside the car. He stood outside, talking to the other agents, making sure all the container and bones arrived safely at the laboratory, all the time absently looking at her.

'_What is wrong with me?_' her thoughts danced around her brain, now that she had some peace in the silent car. '_Why am I so irritated at him by not remembering?_'

'_Maybe, it's because you really meant what you said to him, Brennan._' Said an irritating voice in her brain. Sure she had said the words, and he had been drunk, but still, a deep part of her seemed to want him to remember.

'_We're_ _partners, we work together, and there is that stupid line he had drawn._' She released a frustrated sigh. '_Do I really love him?_' She felt extremely annoyed at him… but especially at herself.

He walked over to the car, apparently all was arranged and soon she would be at the comfort of her lab not having to deal with the outside world. His pace was quiet but his shoulders were tense, she could see how much he was suffering with her actions just by looking at the dark circles of skin that appeared bellow his eyes.

'_I am so sorry… I don't even know what's wrong with me._' She thought offering him a helpless look.

He then smiled faintly at her, turning the keys in the ignition and driving both back to the lab.

* * *

I'm a little sad about this story... I think I'm being a little too harsh on Booth's character... and there are so much more hards times in the next chapters, poor man. But hopefully a happy ending soon!

Please make a writer happy and review on the fic, I need some rubbing on the ego:P Thanks for reading.


	8. Duel of Titans

This was the hardest part to write. Bones went completly crazy and is now being a pain in the neck. Really OOC, but I loved this side of her!! I hope you enjoy this one, and of course more struggling.

**chimera114: **Thank you so much for your review. I really apreciated and it made me really happy :)

* * *

**Duel of Titans**

Soon they were back in the _Jeffersonian_ crossing the long corridors full of people and experts in blue coats and ties. They arrived in the lab without a single exchange of words from both their parts. Neither knew what to say to one another, right now not even smiles could possibly reverse the situation they were in.

She walked in her stoic posture, head risen up ignoring everything and everyone surrounding, even her co-workers that stood by, waiting for their arrival. Right in this moment, the bones were the only important thing on her mind, only the bones positioned in the table ahead.

She peered her head above the remains. Only a few pieces of a skeleton were found, half a skull, of which Angela could come up with a face latter on, both femurs, one entire arm and its bones, the other one missing, half vertebrae, only enough pieces to identify what remained of this poor man.

Without much noise, Zack approached his grad teacher in order to add some insight about the bones. He would never expect her reaction.

"_I didn't ask for your opinion._" She said rudely without regret and care about his feelings, her eyes never leaving the remains.

Far away, by the entrance near Booth, Cam stood looking at the scene happening before her eyes. She already had sensed the foul mood Dr. Brennan was on for today and hoped to stay far away from her. But this particularly exchange of harsh words required her intervention immediately, before someone got seriously hurt by just looking in the doctor's furious eyes.

She stepped forward, gently asking Zack, who already had stepped down from the platform with face red in shame, and asked him what had happened. He was short in his words, not knowing in which side he stood, replying that nothing was wrong, and silently walking away.

This would not end here.

"_I believe you have personal issues Dr. Brennan, but try to keep them out of OUR workplace, please._" Cam said in her characteristic authoritarian voice, asking the other woman to be reasonable and come to her senses.

Temperance, who had been quietly listening to the outrageous word coming from her superior couldn't hand it anymore, quickly glancing over her shoulder in the direction of the other woman. "_Like you haven't ever brought your personal problems to MY laboratory before_" Irony in her words was like poison ready to kill anyone in her path.

"_Dr. Temperance Brennan, may I remind you that you are stepping out of line? This is OUR laboratory for starters, and I'm your boss, so you better treat me with some respect, me and your colleagues!_"

At the mention of the other persons in the room, Temperance looked past Dr. Saroyan shoulder to see that the entire laboratory had stopped in time; every single blue coat person was now looking at the battle of titans developing in front of them.

"_This was MY laboratory way before you came here, and I'll treat you with respect whenever I see it fit, so if you excuse me, I have a case to solve._" That was enough to end the conversation.

Camille had her temper boiling at the moment and stepped away without further words in the direction of the man that stood in the doorway, looking completely taken aback.

"_Booth, you have to do something, she's not acting like herself, like she doesn't care for anyone anymore, she just mistreated me, and Zack too._"

He moved forward in the direction of the lonely woman that stood at the end of the stairs looking straight at the white remains. Rapidly he put his card on the machine and crossed the few steps separating them. Fear formed in his stomach and sweat in his palms.

"_Hey Bones, I've seen you get into a bit of a catfight a little bit ago… you weren't being nice at all with Cam or Zack back there._" He said hesitating a little.

"_Booth what are you doing here? I've told you many times before not to bother me while I'm processing bones, so if you could leave, I would appreciate it._" She said without looking at him in the eyes. How mad she was with him at the very moment.

"_Wow… hold your bones, I just…_"

"_Get out now! I don't need you to treat me like a little child, and I'll prove it to everyone by solving this case myself, right now!_"

She then dressed her hands in gloves, ready to start working on the bones. The faster she examined them, the faster the case would be closed.

Zack's hurried steps crossed the marble floor in the direction of the woman who minutes before had shouted at him. Even that didn't scare him to try once more.

"_No, Dr. Brennan, don't touch the bones. Dr. Hodgins has identified the substance that the body was submersed in, and it has corroded the bones to the point that they might disintegrate at the slightest touch!_"

She was really starting to be annoyed at everyone trying to say what she should or not should do around.

"_Zack, I told you already, when I need your opinion I'll ask for it!_" Her patience already on the edge of insanity.

"_Bones don't do it, what if Zack is right and you might destroy the only evidence that we have!_" He did too, tried to reason with the stubborn doctor, with no effect.

"_I don't do mistakes, Booth! I'm not like you or everyone else; I don't need anyone's advice!_"

She extended a hand and picked up the skull to examine closer. Suddenly, as she carefully held it in between her hands, it started to crumble and disintegrate into small unidentifiable pieces. He just stood at her right, his eyes opening in disbelief of what was happening. She then looked in his eyes, her face a perfect match for his despair.

Zack, who stood to watch everything happening, walked away to communicate it to Dr. Saroyan. '_How could Dr. Brennan do such an unreasonable thing?_' He thought to himself, feeling guilty to be reporting to the superior boss.

"_What have you done? I told Zack to tell you about the substance, and I heard him shout it to you! Why didn't you listen to him? Do you realize you might have ruined this case?" _Camille was unstoppable now, anger rising in her eyes like a terrible hurricane ready to be unleashed upon the auburn haired woman near the bones.

"_Come on Cam, maybe Bones hasn't compromised all the bones, maybe there are some left..._" The agent offered in his partners defence.

"_I don't care; I'm calling Cullen, right away. He'll know about this and make a decision._" She stepped away to do as intended, calling the FBI and reporting the failure.

Temperance just stood there rooted to the floor, all her thoughts running miles per hours, nothing made sense anymore. How could she be so blinded to anger and pain that mixed with her beloved work? '_How could I do such a mistake?_'

* * *

Told'ya she went berserk! I know that she doesn't normally do this kind of mistakes... but she's human after all!

Omg what will Cullen think about all of this?? Will he split them? Tell me what you think, reviews make this writer happy!


	9. Paradise Lost

**About last chapter:** As I said before, I know Bones doesn't do that kind of mistake, but this is a story, and since she was drunk in the beginning of this story, anything is possible. I inspired the chapter on my personal experience. I work in chemistry labs (where I have to be extremly careful and empirical) and once in a while everyone has a temper tantrum and things go wrong. I wanted to show a human part of her, that does mistakes too. :)

* * *

**Paradise Lost**

Hours had passed until the faithful call arrived. Both partners were seating uncomfortably in her office, waiting for what might be the end of them. His boss had asked their presence at his office as soon as possible, the Deputy Director's voice hadn't been pleasant.

Both were now in the waiting room, a light breeze coming from the air conditioning, chilling their bones. They sat there, two chairs of distance, avoiding meeting each others eyes, for fear of finding the immense guilt that drowned both their souls.

'_What will happen to us? God, help us._' His mind formed, being filled with thoughts of never seeing her again. He hoped dearly that his God would come and rescue them from this insanity, or wake him up from this horrifying nightmare.

After a while hearing the insistent wall clock ticking its time every now and then, they had been welcomed inside by a nice smiling assistant, which did nothing to attenuate the rage they were about to see in the face of his boss.

They walked inside the office, not bothering to seat down, as the boss himself raised from the comfortable chair and was looking straight to the couple in front of him.

Before Cullen could say something, Booth interjected in their defence. "_Sir, it's not Dr. Brennan's fault. I can explain sir..._" Only to be cut off by the loud voice of his boss.

"_Special Agent Seeley Booth, I don't care for your excuses and for hers for that matter._" He said pointing an insulting finger towards her.

"_You two were seen fighting at the crime scene, now at the laboratory, and a case was lost, it's perfectly clear to me that you cannot work together anymore._"

"_But sir…_" She tried to say.

"_I don't want to know what's going on between both of you, unless you resolve it like two grown up human beings that you are. Right now, you'll have no more to do with each other, you may leave._"

They exited the room in silence. It didn't matter anymore. Their partnership was slowly sliding into a deep, dark hole.

She then turned her head in his way, her eyes severe. "_Well, I hope you are happy now…_" She quickly moved ahead on her way to exist, leaving him speechless behind.

Their relationship as partners was over, and the one as friends was about to have its last thread cut forever. He has lost everything that was meaningful in his life.

He tried to reason it all, but he found himself in a deep state shock by the rapid succession of events.

She walked further and further away from him, in direction of the exit, even though the partnership was somewhat over, they still had a case to solve after all. He followed silently.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is really really small but the case is not the center of this story, so I won't make too much effort on explaining details about it. There are only two more chapters to go!! Next one Booth will have it's own epiphany:D

Thank you so much for all the reviews so far. Click in the purple button and make me happy again :)


	10. Innermost Secret

Ah! Here you go guys, the highway to all the resolutions in their relationship. I do have to add that I, once again, found it amusing to write Angela's character and make her act like the conscience of our favourite couple. What would we do without her?

**revierno1: **Thank you so much for your review! And Yes, this will definetly have a happy ending :)

* * *

**I****nnermost Secret**

She approached the table, where the remains still lingered in their mortal silence, expecting her knowledge to comprehend them. Although now her mind was as heavy as her heart, thinking about never working with him again, she cleared her thoughts away. The only way to apologise for her horrible behaviour was by solving the case, as hard as it would be.

It turned out that some mitochondrial DNA could be extracted from a soft tissue around one of the femurs. In some hours they identified the mother and therefore the victim. She had done her part, all the scientific research, while he prepared for his own part, this time not having her around, finding the murderer seemed an unhappy event. With a great effort from all the team, who now worked in a heavy environment, they finally found that the victim had been an activist who had the good heart of protesting against a new nuclear facility, being himself the victim of an angry manager, who after a fight threw the poor young boy into the container, sure enough he wouldn't be found. After finishing, neither crossed a word, leaving with only longing eyes staring at each other.

Case closed.

---

The phone rang incessantly, one, two, three times. The artist let it rang senseless somewhere in her purse, she had another matters in her hands right now. Or, truth to be said, another man. She and her beloved bug doctor had been engaged in a foreplay fight in her sofa, and everything else didn't matter. It eventually become too irritating to avoid and she forced herself to get up from the lovers embrace and answer the annoying thing.

"_Angela's speaking, talk now or shut up for the rest of eternity…_" She answered with an unfriendly tone.

"_Ange, it's me, Booth._" The man in the other end of the line said.

"_Oh sweetie! How are you? What's wrong? Is everything all right with Bren?_" Angela knew that she was asking far too many questions at the same time, but her uneasy state was difficult to control.

"_Take it easy…_" He said. "_That's the point… I don't know what's happening with her and I need your help._"

"_Ok dear, meet me at the Diner in half an hour. Bye._" With that she hung up the phone and proceeded to explain to her man what was happening. Being the incredible understanding man he was, and a little preoccupied too he let her go on their friend's rescue.

As promised, half an hour later she entered through the door of the restaurant with a bell sound. She hurried her steps closed to the table where he was seating, quietly sipping his coffee alone, and she sat in front of him.

"_What's wrong with both of you?_" She immediately shouted in his direction, no harm intended.

"_Did she talk to you?_" His trembling voice was full of sadness and longing for his partner.

Angela sighed and although she always helped them it would take a lot more this time. "_We had a conversation a while ago._"

"_Was she talking about the night we caught the cannibal?_" He found it hard not to connect all that was happening with that night. It was after that night that she has changed with him, and he didn't even knew why.

"_Yes, she spoke about what happened._"

"_I find it hard to understand what's happening in her mind. She has been like that since that night. And I don't remember why!_" A million of thoughts raced his mind, revolving all the conversations that had been made.

"_She was very upset Booth, I didn't get it right but I think it was probably by something she said to you… as always she struggled to admit to herself._" About now, the artist was beginning to really get worried about both her friends.

He sighed profoundly, trying to rearrange the unpleasant thoughts in his head. "_We said so many things back there, Angela. Some things are a little foggy in by brain, you know… too much to drink._"

Angela nodded in his direction. The pieces of this puzzle were falling slowly into their right places. Brennan has said something that night that she feared to speak aloud, something of great importance that made her react to her partner the way she did. Something that he didn't remember. At that time was essential to make him remember, for the sake of them all. "_Think about it! Think hard, what did she said to you?_ _You know deep inside what it is_."

Another sigh made way through him, air leaving his tired lungs this time of despair as the struggle for the memories that didn't seem to come grows harder.

In a sudden movement, Angela came closer to him, so that she was face to face with him, and said truly.

"_Booth, what's the only thing that makes Temperance most afraid of? What is that she strives not to be touched by? You know it, you have seen it in her eyes, and I've seen it in yours every time you see her, talk to her, touch her…_" She also liberated a sigh. "_The one thing that she is afraid to feel..._"

He then looked at her with understanding in his eyes. All this time he had feared it has been a weird and wonderful trick of his inebriated brain, that she had never really said those words. The only words she was so afraid to speak to anyone else, she had spoken them to him. _Only to him_.

Those words, he knew exactly what she meant, he knew Bones well, too well for that matter, he knew the things she fears the most, losing her rational mind, losing her most trusted friends, finding herself all alone again...but she was alone right now, in her tall marble murals surrounding her heart in which he could reach her.

The thought came with the force of a thousand atomic bombs exploding right inside his mind. The way she had laughed after saying them, the light irradiating from her beautiful eyes at the time. How happy she seemed by finally speaking them.

"_Bones... Does she… Love me?_"

Now it was all clear as water to him, all this time, her suffering, her indifference and sharp words towards him, the fact that she lost her rational mind fighting with him, it all made sense...

He had to search for Temperance for one last time... it was now or never.

* * *

Yay! 'dances around happily' Go Booth, go Booth! He finally remembered, isn't it lovely? But hum... how will she react to that fact? I promise great things for it. Don't miss the next chapter, which will be the last, sadly. 

Note: In case you're wondering, with the mitochondrial DNA (which takes a lot more time to degrade) one is able to identify the dna's owner mother, as in fact the mitochondrias are usually inherited from the female line.


	11. Hearts Beating as One

I don't know what happened to chapter 11 but it siddenly disapeared! So, here it is, updated once again! :)

* * *

Hearts Beating as One

The new found feelings regarding the conversation they had, on that faithful night fuelled him with an intense resolution to see her right away and make everything better between the two. They were already on a state that neither talked to each other anymore, coming to think about it, it all happened because of two damned bottles of vodka, blurring his thoughts to the point of believing it all had been a misinterpretation of his mind.

After all, she had said it, no doubt. It filled his heart with peace. He speeded the car on the desert streets in the direction of her apartment, his mind swimming in a sea of regret and fear with the thought of how she would receive him now that he knew it was his entire fault.

He knocked softly on her apartment door, expecting to be answered right away. After a while without sound, he knocked once again, this time more forcefully.

Eventually it happened, the door opened slightly to reveal the woman he had been searching for. She immediately stepped away from the door reluctantly letting him inside.

Moving her body away from him, she forced herself to stay at a safety distance, pouring some sanity in her restless brain.

"What do you want from me, Booth? We don't have anything else to talk. We're over, you heard Cullen." Defeat was evident in the way she spoke.

Her back once more turned away from him, hiding the emotions playing over her face.

This was probably the last chance he had to save them, their partnership, friendship and what seemed to be a lot more. He would not let her walk away from him this time.

Gathering all his canned courage, hoping to be accepted in her heart as he already had accepter her in his.

He spoke softly at first, wondering if his voice was still able to form sounds.

"Bones… do you like being my partner?"

Heart beating fast and uncontrollably in her chest. She tried to breathe steady but for some unexplained reason it seemed harder now. Her knees trembled slightly at the soft whispering words he had said. 'He remembered…'

A great relief washed over her and crystal tears were slipping out of her closed eyelids. They were tears of happiness, of released tension. She knew exactly how to respond.

"Of course I do… I wouldn't want anyone other than you." 

"Why?" This time the question was being spoken without fear of rejection but with hope filling his heart.

She still avoided his eyes by having her back turned to him but a small smile played in the corner of her lips.

"Seeley… because I love you." She meant it. Every single word, she meant it with all her heart. The words were followed by a soft sigh.

He laughed softly at the confidence that could be heard in her voice. This special agent felt the happiest man on earth.

"But I'm so afraid, Booth…" She said trembling again with fear. "You mean so much to me, I can't possibly lose you. Not you… and I don't want to hurt anymore and…"

Her line of thinking suddenly was cut off by two warm and very strong arms coming to encircle her waist, his face burying itself in her perfumed neck. Instinctively her head came to rest in his shoulder, breathing in the comfortable feeling.

His lips found a soft spot in her skin and started to place gentle kisses, immediately being rewarded by soft sounds that escaped her own lips.

"Bones, when will you learn that I'm not going to leave you? You mean that much to me." He said against her ear making her shiver pleasantly. "And I love you too…"

She turned in his arms to look into his eyes. He was now facing a tear stained face. His hand left the secure spot on her lower back and made way to rest in her flushed cheek, his thumb caressing her skin, cleaning it off falling tears.

They engaged halfway in a truthful kiss, full of meaning and respect. Their lips danced upon each other, a perfect dance of feelings and slow movements bringing their bodies powerfully against each other. Her hands travelled the planes of his chest resting them in his neck; his arms pressing her against him, his hands were comfortably coming to burry inside her auburn locks, bringing her even closer.

Both savoured the intense passion that was building fast. No more words were needed; the power of their actions was massive. He picked her form from the floor and carried her in his arms farther into the apartment.

Blue eyes lost themselves in the immense sea of his chocolate brown ones. She felt safe once more, in his arms. It seemed like nothing could break them apart, they had become stronger by the time both admitted their feelings toward each other. And it felt good, being able to express their hearts without fearing to be hurt or left alone.

They became one.

They were no longer Doctor Temperance Brennan or Special Agent Seeley Booth, but simply Temperance and Seeley. No longer just partners, they've evolved into something far more grand and pure for it was in this sober night, that the love chapter of their life was about to begin.

The End


	12. Epilogue

This is it friends. The absolute ending. I'm very sad... this baby of mine, my first story has grown so fast and so many people enjoyed reading it. I'm so pleased for all the feedback I've been receiving about this. You may know that, all the reviews, faves and hits meant the world to me! They always made me happy to know that so many people apreciated what I wrote, my ideas, all the OOC moments, brain storms... and in the end: Thank you so much for staying all along during this ride with me.

**Many thanks to:** lucyc66, fortunekookie91, NeverAndAlways, Steffili, Darcyli81, kairbear1980, FilmGeekandProud, thepsychosourskittle, artificiallysweet, Sassafrasford, Ana Reber, annekebb4ever, CSI-4077, chimera114, snow1685, holbonesfan, jerseybones, GoofyGal2008, Aerynv, ILUVHOUSE, revierno1, GorgeousGummyBear, Brenshorter, flanmaja, mjx2010, Inloove, soulsurviver156, bb-4ever, BlueTigress, puppylove1993... and to many many others who didn't review, or will still review, and to the ones who once read the story and liked it.

And specially to my boyfriend, Milton. The one who I scream, yell, throw stuff at whenever the so waited brain storm didn't come. Many thanks to him, for always being beside merubbing my ego on howgood it was turning out and to be my beta reader. Thanks you for being here and helping mewith the plot. :)

To you all, I dedicate this epilogue!

No more to say... Just enjoy it while I'll be crying because it's already over!

**Edit: I had to back up the last two chapters!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The morning light fought its way in between the long curtains. Apparently the world outside hasn't stop and was now greeting the room with bright rays of light. Orange sunshine bathed the barebodies that rested; sound asleep, entwined limbs among the white sheets in the bed.

She opened her eyes to the light and they glittered with watery moisture in them. The air around was fresh as a spring morning against her naked skin. Her body rolled to the side, avoiding the lightover her eyes, and burying herself deep in the warmth of the man beside her. His arms immediately came around her, shielding her skin from the chill, moving his own full naked one against her.

It still felt like a dream, the way he came to see her last night, both of them struggling with their feelings only to have them figured out in the end. They fell in the arms of one another, savouring the raw passion consuming their hearts, losing their bodies in the pure expression of love.

It felt good, not that she no longer feared her emotions towards him. Having him remembered the words was like the calm after a great storm, one storm that both now, knew how to ride.

Now that she was safe in the arms of the man she loved, she opened her eyes to be greeted by the charm smile that enlighten his eyes. She smiled back, knowing that none of the words in the world could express the deep happiness both were feeling in the moment. Lips engaged in a kiss of passion and desire, as they made their way to explore their bodies all over again, never having enough of the other.

-------- " "--------

The afternoon foundDr. Brennanseating at her desk, vaguely shifting between work papers and reports, for her mind was filled with thoughts of last night events.

She had apologised to her colleagues, but especially to her boss and ex-grad student. Explaining everything had been hard, for someone who didn't apologise very often, but they understood, after all everyone has its own irrational moments in life.

Her best friend had come early to talk, a huge smile showing all her white teeth and small screams of anxiety to know everything, every single dirty aspect of it, as she had said.

What had she said to her artist friend? Of course…

'_I'm in love with him, Angie._' She had said with a dreamy grin in her lips.

She was glad to be comfortably alone wrapedin the silence of her office.

_Knock, Knock_.

It was becoming a habit, people knocking on her door delivering news. Some of them were bad, but she now had the feeling inside it was going to be something good, and she smiled despite of everything. She recognised that knock, and had been eagerly expecting it all day.

His smiley face came into view, greeting her with the simple words that would make her eyes shine in contentment.

"_We have a case Bones! We're back again_." He then laughed cheerfully and she couldn't help herself to grin back at him.

They were back all right. What she feared the most wouldn't happen. Nothing has changed between them. They were still themselves, only , driving each other crazy, but loving one another nevertheless.

She now understood that the shifting in their relationship was inevitable, and welcomed it and all the consequences, if it meant to be with him.

It was a fact, that both learned, that they were stronger together than alone, because when they were themselves they were good, but together... they were even better.


End file.
